Sinister Haven
by T1TTYSPR1NKL3S
Summary: "I just want to get through to you, John," He said gently, clenching his hand in a fist. "It's not real, John. Sburb, the trolls, everything. It's never been real…" Asylumstuck. Several pairings.
1. John

Sinister Haven

**Chapter One**

How long had it been? Today was the anniversary…

The anniversary… of April 13- the day everyone was administrated to this exact place, immediately separated and marked highly psychotic and dangerous.

His friends… He only saw them, well… at least once a month… It definitely got lonely, there was no denying that. The Doctor insisted it was for the best, though; that they all remained separated in order to let their minds heal. They were convinced that seeing each more often would continue to put the reasons they were all put in there in the first place, back in their heads- intensify it, really.

To John Egbert, it never made any sort of sense.

What had been explained to The Doctor, what that John had put of these ideas into his friend's heads, especially Jade's, who had taken it the most seriously. She'd believed him from the very start, taking everything he had to say in consideration. Even rose and Dave didn't believe him at first! It had taken the help of Jade in order for them to actually listen to the things he had to say.

John looked around his room carefully; it was spick and span, or new. The building he'd lived in for the past three years was quite an old one- dating back to the 18th century. The size was quite large, actually, but just an average size that a bedroom probably would be. Instead of being white, the walls were painted a dingy, peeling grey that had most likely started out being a fresh, clean white. The small, repetitive, and square windows lined around two main walls- the constant rain and cold weather, along with the influence of its age, made them foggy, and since his arms were usually bound to him by a strait jacket or to the bed so he could not escape, John never got to look out them. What was there to see, anyway? The grounds were probably flooded with rain water, anyhow. It was probably more depressing than the inside, actually.

John stood beside the only other piece of furniture he had in his room, a bedside table. He looked down at his bed and seemed slightly confused when he saw small splatters of blood here and there… Must have happened in his sleep- another terrifying dream he'd never remember. John would have a panic attack, and in his subconscious desperation to wake up, he'd try ripping at anything his could, even if his arms were bound. He'd once broken his own leg from kicking so much; even that hadn't woken him up, though.

All John knew about these dreams were that they were hellishly terrifying, even if he remembered no specific detail about any of them. Thankfully, they didn't happen every night. Otherwise, he might have killed himself in his sleep.

Suddenly, the locks from the outside of his door, once by one, made clicking sounds; and in one swift movement, the door was swung open revealing a stalky, male guard, dressed in white from head to two, who scowled at him with suspicion. "The Doctor wishes to speak with you," He said firmly, jaw clenched and on hand tight on the door and the other holding his gun for his own 'protection'.

John nodded slowly, waiting for the two guards standing outside the door behind the man to grab him and lead him out, and when they did, they grabbed him just enough off the ground to where if he attempted to escape and run, his feet would be off the ground. He attempted this one time and one time alone- he learned his lesson.

The first man, the stalky-build one, led the way, walking with one hand behind his back and the other gripping his gun, never leaving. He walked with confidence and pride, no doubt, and it disgusted John. How this man could watch so many people suffer day in and day out in the place for so long. John had been in this place longer than he had, and, at first, when this man had learned of him and his reasons for being there, he was terrified of him… at first. Well, maybe 'terrified' wasn't a good use of words- remotely intimidated was possibly better…

The halls were cleaner than the rooms; the paint was fresher than the room's paint. The tiled floor was a light grey and some were white. The only color in this entire building was the lobby, which he hadn't seen in, today, four years. He remembered it being painted warm, comforting colors to distract from the hellish place behind the maple door that led into here.

Suddenly, they turned to the right and entered a room, where they swiftly sat John into a white chair at a white table in a white room that looked similar to his room, only this room was used for interrogation and questioning to the patients. John looked at the man sitting across from him, a man all too familiar.

The Doctor.

"Hello, Mr. Egbert." He said slowly, smiling a tight smile. He was a man in his late forties, from what John could tell by his facial features; he had ghost white skin, the definition of white hair, and light blue eyes- so light, like the clearest, cleanest, and purest water possibly imaginable. "How have you been doing since the last time I talked to you?"

"Okay, I guess," John said simply, staring the man down, face blank, similar to his friend's Dave's poker face that he had carried before all this happened.

"… Have you changed your state of mind, John…?" The Doctor asked firmly, but rather gently, knowing that from John being in here so long, it has made him emotionally sensitive to the slightest things if taken the wrong way.

John was silent moment as he looked down at the white table; if his arms hadn't been bound by the jacket, he would have fiddled his fingers awkwardly. "Why must you ask me that question…?"

"I just want to get through to you, John," He said gently, clenching his hand in a fist. "It's not real, John. Sburb, the _trolls_, _everything_. It's never been real…"

John's jaw clenched in irritation.

"Think of it this way, Mr. Egbert…" The Doctor paused, "You, solely, are responsible for you and your friends being here. If it wasn't for you, John… you, your sister, Jade, Rose, and Dave would be living a normal life with your families, falling in love… But look at you, John… You're partially insane! You made your own sister lose her mind, because of a simple dream you had! Of ridiculous ideas that you couldn't keep to yourself- which you took seriously."

John bit his lip, letting the blood fill his mouth and drip from the corners of his mouth.

"It's your fault, but it's also their fault for believing you…"

And then he snapped.


	2. John: Part Two

Sinister Haven

**Chapter Two**

In his internal raging, John had somehow succeeded in ripping through his straight jacket, before lunging over the table, gripping The Doctor's neck in his hands tightly- color flushed into his ghostly face. John's eyes were wide with craze, the blood he had once held in his mouth and refused to swallow, spilled out onto The Doctor's face, where it trailed into his hair and tinted it cherry. "I'm tiring of listening to your shit… Scratch!"

Quickly, several guards snatched John off Doctor Scratch, dragging him across the room, opening a door he was sure he had not seen earlier, and throwing him in it before quickly shutting it and locking it. John, with his adrenaline still pumping at full strength, beat the door till his knuckles became bloody and there was only a small, but visible, dent in the metal door.

Slowly, he sank down to the floor, the blood on his hands smearing on the white panting metal door, his hand remaining clenched. When he heard faint whispers not too far away, he turned his head ever so slightly to look over his shoulder; his breath caught in his chest when he saw his friends sitting at a white table, in white chairs, trying to not look at his shaking form, but considering whether or not to address him, fearing his anger.

"John…?"

His sister's voice was soft and gentle over the scratching of the chair across the floor as she got up from it, her bare feet slapping lightly against the marble, white floor when she walked towards him; hesitantly, she bent down next to him and laid a hand ever so slightly on his shoulder, her fingers spreading and messaging the muscles there, smiling when she felt him relax under her touch. "It's going to be fine… Don't… don't listen to him, alright? He doesn't know how we feel…"

Slowly, carefully, John stood, his older sister helping him to the walk to the table, setting him down in the chair that had been empty, beside her own chair, where she sat next to him after he was safely in the chair. Jade took one of John's hands in hers, examining it precisely, biting her lip gently before she ripped off a piece of her white skirt, wrapping it around his knuckles, then she took his other hand and did the same; she smiled her goofy smile at him, her round glasses reflecting his distraught image.

Reluctantly, John looked away from his goofy beautiful sister and towards Rose and Dave, who watched the scene with poker faces, except Dave, whose mouth was twitching upward at, possibly, his own thoughts- whatever they might be. He knew it wasn't from Jade's antics- that just wasn't Dave… It never had been and it never would. Trapped in a room like the others, he'd taken the worse… He _let_ himself be driven mad.

Rose spoke first, "How are you feeling, John? Has our time apart been treating you well?"

"What, exactly, do mean by me doing well?"

"I mean… your mental stability, I suppose…"

John thought a moment. "Well, I guess… Beside the dreams, anyhow…"

Rose tilted her head, her eyes half-lidded, and her black lips parted as she concentrated. "You still have no memories of them?"

"Not one,"

Rose rubbed her chin. "Interesting…"

John clenched his hand, flexing the tense muscles. "More like frustrating, really…"

The blonde nodded slowly, watching the movements he did with his hand carefully. "No doubt," she agreed quietly.

John suddenly sat upright, looking over his friends and forcing a smile on his lips for their sake. "Enough about me, though… How have you all been doing?"

When nobody said anything, Jade decided to speak if no one else would, "I've been doing well. I finally convinced the board of directors to let me have a small garden in my room… consisting of only one plant… Ha ha…"

John smiled lightly and nodded. "That's great… I'm sure you're relieved…?"

"Undoubtedly," She smiled her wide, goofy smile at him, Jade's eyes shining.

John for only a second, looked in Dave's direction before his eyes quickly averted and went towards Rose, who smiled a ghost of a smile. "What about you, Rose…?"

"I've been… well, John." She said softly, averting her eyes from his for a second, towards Dave, before looking back at John again. "Nothing much has happened on my part, though…"

Slowly, he nodded in understanding. Something, knowing Rose, did happen, but she just did not feel comfortable talking about it. Again, he looked towards Dave, who now looked down at the white table and smiled insanely. John feared this Dave and refused to address him unless Dave spoke to him first.

The sound of clicking made all of them tense and glance at each other. John let out a long breath and turned toward his sister, pulling her into an embrace, then reaching across the table and doing the same for Rose; he looked over at Dave hesitantly, smiling goofily when Dave held up his fist, smiling a ridiculous smile. John swiftly bumped fists with him and they all joined in quiet laughter.

Several men stood at the door for a second and examined them carefully, before three walked toward John, apprehending him first and taking him to his room, where they strapped him to his bed. The others were given the same treatment.


	3. Jade

Sinister Haven

**Chapter Three**

Jade woke up the nest morning, frowning when she realized that she had forgotten to tell her brother happy birthday. Jade attempted to sit up, but forgot that they had strapped her down to her bed the night before.

She bit her lip gently, brows furrowing. The least she could do was request to see her brother and wish him a happy birthday, even if it was only for a minute. She'd been on good behavior… That's probably why they even considered her request for a plant in her own room. Jade had also forgotten to tell John she'd been moved to a less guarded part of the building… a place where she was allowed to have outside visitors.

Damn her. Forgetting everything.

Turning her head, she looked out the foggy window; it was hard to tell through the rain and dark clouds, but she could tell it was around 8:00 A.M. Usually, the nurses came around this time to unstrap them, give them their breakfast- the daily necessities. And, like clock-work, a slim, ghostly white female walked into her room and smiled a tight smile at her.

Carefully the tall, thin woman walked over to her and looked down at her, beginning to unstrap her from the bed, adding when she was almost finished, "I'll bring your breakfast in a few moments…"

"Thank you," Jade said lightly, sitting up on her bed when the nurse stepped away and began to walk out of the room to retrieve her meal. "Um… Miss?"

The nurse quickly turned around and cocked her head to the side.

"Can… I request to see my brother… please?"

The woman was silent a moment, considering on what she should say. "I… can… inform Doctor Scratch about it… alright?"

Jade nodded slowly and smiled forcefully as the nurse turned and walked out, coming back a few minutes later, handing her a generic meal that didn't require utensils, fearing the patients would either hurt themselves or other people. The slim woman quickly walked out of Jade's room and said she would return, again, shortly after she got an answer from Doctor Scratch.

Jade sat on her bed, barely touching her breakfast, and waiting for someone to come and give her an answer. Doc Scratch was much more generis towards Jade, since she was the most well-behaved and had been since day one. She'd never attacked anyone, never raised her voice at any one… Jade was his best patient… with the worst history.

"Miss Harley…?"

Jade looked up and smiled when she saw Doctor Scratch stood there, two men standing behind him, hands on their guns. "Good morning, Doctor Scratch…"

"How are you doing this morning, Miss Harley…?" He asked, walking closer to her, pulling up and chair and sitting in front of her; lightly, he placed and hand on her knee, smiling gently at her with reassurance in his eyes.

"Did… you consider my request, Doc Scratch…?"

Scratch took a moment, sucking in a breath. "Yes… I have," He nodded, biting his lip, "but I think it might take a little while for you to actually see him again…"

Jade's brows furrowed, her face contorting into one of anger and irritation, to both of their surprise. "Why?" she asked, staring at him, disbelieving.

"Because… of his recent actions-" Doc Scratch rubbed his neck, "-he has been labeled highly dangerous. We're just doing it for your protection, Jade."

"John would never hurt me," Jade said firmly.

"Maybe," Scratch said, brows furrowing, "John is a different person from the one you think you know, Miss Harley. One wrong word… and he won't hesitate to cause pain."

Jade stayed silent, knowing if she continued to argue further, she would have less of chance at seeing her brother at all.

Doctor Scratch sighed, forcing a smile at her as he stood, walking towards the door, the men following suit. "Don't worry, Miss Harley, your request _will_ be taken into the highest of considerations. It shouldn't be too long before you see him again."

Then, he was gone without another word, the sound of the locks on her door being relocked was the only thing she heard in the deafening silence.


	4. Rose

Sinister Haven

**Chapter Four**

Rose stood in her room, having not been able to sleep for the last three nights. The situation with her brother and his mental stability was becoming worse and worse each time she saw him. What exactly was making him like this, anyhow? Of course, he'd been the one most reluctant to believe single thing that had come out of Egbert's mouth and was more than pissed when they were admitted to this hospital.

Maybe he regretted ever listening to John? He was so mad at himself he was literally driving himself mad?

At least, these were her irrational theories born from her lack of sleep.

Her entire thought system was shit at the moment, so she didn't exactly trust her judgment right now.

Still, Rose was convinced that what John said… was true. She held no regret for believing him, no matter how ridiculous it had actually sounded.

Rose walked over to the wall nearest to her, where she knew her brother was; softly, but hard enough, she knocked on the wall to get his attention. "Dave…?"

It was silent for a moment before she heard a faint, muffled voice. "Rose…"

"Are… you well?"

"… I'm well."

"Did you get a good night's sleep last night?" She asked timidly, biting her lip.

"Of course not. Not with your fucking ass tossing and turning all throughout the night. I don't even think you slept, huh?" He asked, irritation in his voice layered with sarcasm.

"… I'm sorry. I didn't, though… I haven't slept for several days, actually."

"I figured as much," Dave scoffed, and she could almost feel him rolling his eyes. "Stop talking to me, Rose, and get some sleep, alright?"

"…I guess…"

"Night, sis."

"…Night, bro."

Reluctantly, she actually did lie back down and finally found herself able to sleep for the first time in what felt like ages.


	5. Dave

Sinister Haven

**Chapter Five**

Dave stands in his room, having unable to sleep the night before because of his sister. Usually, he slept throughout the day, seeing there was nothing better to do.

To him, his room was the most colorful of all; compared to all the other rooms he'd seen. Though, the room was decorated with on, simple color.

Red.

Deep, dark scarlet dried to the walls of his room.

His blood.

Terrified, the nurses and Doctor Scratch… refused to acknowledge it. Though, they had questioned him on how he had caused himself such physical harm without any objects to do so. He simply replied with a coy smile and, "You don't need utensils for everything." Since the others were too fearful, that if they were to attempt to remove the blood, Dave would react negatively and lash out, so, they simply gave up; Dave just did not give enough fucks to whether it was on the walls or not. It was 'creativity' born from his boredom, anyhow.

Dave's brows furrowed when a small sensation of pain grew in his mouth; seems he had accidentally bit his tongue, no big deal. Slowly, the blonde removed his sunglasses, glancing at the walls curiously, hoping the blood hadn't yet dried on the walls and that the nurse would be here soon with his breakfast- it never ceased to amuse him when he saw her reaction to him without his shades; distraught and scared. Never got old.

Dave swiped his hand across the wall, smiling wildly when the blood smeared easily; carefully, he began drawing a logo.

_The _logo.

Sburb's symbol.

In his own blood.

When he was finished, he stepped back a foot or two, checking his work; it was messy and smeared, but, otherwise, it was exactly like how John described it.

"Ahem,"

Huh… He hadn't even heard the door or the locks. Interesting. What was wrong with him? Usually things such as that didn't get past him.

He was sleep deprived.

Yes, that was it. It had to be.

"Yes…?"

It wasn't the nurse, it was a male, though. Probably Doc.

"How are you doing today, Mr. Strider?"

"I'm… well, I suppose. Depending on what, exactly, do you mean?" Dave said slowly, staring at the Sburb logo. "Rose seemed to be having a… troubling night last night, leaving me unable to sleep."

"Maybe I should return later? After you've slept, perhaps?" Doc Scratch asked.

Dave shrugs, tilting his head to the side. "I once went nearly two weeks without sleep," he informed, "I'll be fine."

Scratch was silent for a moment, staring at the logo intently. He remembered John drawing it all over his walls, as well, when they first arrived here- when he was still allowed things to actually draw with. Dave was still allowed such things, but, obviously, he preferred… other materials. "If… you insist, Mr. Strider."

"I do," he said firmly, clenching the soft cloth of his white pants, refusing to turn around.

"Jade would like to visit you," Doc Scratch says suddenly, catching Dave's attention. "I granted her permission, but she wanted _your_ permission before she came to see you."

Reluctantly, Dave turned around and met Doc Scratch with his piercing gaze, surprisingly paralyzing him in place. "Really? Yes… Yes, I would love to see Jade."

A small, quite faint, smile pulled on the edges of Scratch's lips. "Good. I'll go retrieve her," He let after that, leaving Dave to himself once again.

Dave looked down at himself, frowning at the blood on his clothes and bare chest. Where was his shirt even at? When was the last time he even wore or saw it? Well, there was no point in trying to find it now. Dave sighed, putting his sunglasses back on and running his hand through his hair.

"Hi, Dave,"

Dave looked over at the door, the slightest of smirks curling faintly on his lips as he looked at the ever lovely Jade Harley. "Hey, Harley. Long time no see?"

She smiled brightly, Doctor Scratch closing the door behind her and locking it. "Soooo cool."

The blonde chuckled. "So, Harley, what'd ya wanna talk to me?"

Jade shrugs, sitting down on his bed, Dave sitting beside her; she stared at the Sburb logo carefully, standing and walking towards it while Dave watching her every movement with unnatural intensity for being sleep-deprived. She raised her hand, as if to change something, stopping, staring, letting it fall slowly, then quickly pulled it up again and began to work. After a minute, Jade stopped and took a few steps, admiring her work; slowly she backed up and sat back down next to Dave, smiling at him. "You forgot the chimney," she laughs lightly.

Dave chuckled, staring at her through his dark shades. "Thanks, Jade- you're a life saver."

She laughs again and lightly punches his arm. "You bet I am! And you better be grateful, too!"

He smiled, catching Jade when she over onto him before she fell off into the floor. As she continued laughing in his arms, Dave's smile faded as his eyes roamed her flawless skin. Would it still look as flawless as it did if he were to steal it from her? If he were to skin it from her body? Of course, he would attempt to make it as painless as possible. He would feel awful if he made someone such as herself feel such agony.

Jade was staring at him. Her laughter had ceased once she realized that he was studying her with unusual precision. "…Dave?"

"…Harley?"

"Are… you alright?"

"Sure. I'm cool, Harley. I'm always cool, aren't I?"

"Yeah… you are, Strider."

One of the corners of his lips twitched up ever so slightly. "Yeah, I am."


	6. Narcoleptic

Sinister Haven

**Warning: NC-17 at about the mid-point. **

**Chapter Six**

Jade attempts to sleep, but fails; ever since she was admitted here, her sleeping patterns became extremely haywire. Before, all she would do was through the day, dreaming.

Now, she could never sleep. It was nearly impossible, to be exact. It was odd going from narcoleptic to an insomniac.

It was enough to drive a man mad…

For the time being, that was Jade main purpose- to stay sane. All of them were going mad and someone needed to be the anchor to hold them all together. The support system that was falling apart every second that she didn't get any sleep.

Jade looks down at her hands, surprised that they shake steadily; she is surprised by this since she feels like she is having seizure. Her mind is racing and she feels the raging desire to run or punch something- just something that would usually be physically challenging for her to do on a normal basis, or mentally challenging, more or less.

Her visit with Dave the other day left her overwhelmed and hot; Jade absolutely loved the way Dave looked at her- longing and murderous. It filled her with sinful excitement. The first time he had told her that he wanted her, and not just a sexual meaning, left her rather flustered, since she had been quite innocent at the time, having not been in the asylum very long. Dave was the first to snap, after all.

Jade always tried to lead everyone on that she was completely unaffected by being trapped here, and they seemed to believe it. Truthfully, Jade hated fooling them, but, like she said, she was the anchor of the group, keeping them together.

She loved all of her friends, even her brother. She did not know where the feelings came from, but they arose only a few months after being admitted. It made Jade feel terrible and dirty, but she liked the feeling, nonetheless. It was exhilarating, even if she could never actually be with all of them.

Since it didn't seem like she were going to sleep anytime soon, she might as well request a late night visit with Dave. She quickly gets the guard outside her door's attention, giving him her small smile. "Do you think Doctor Scratch is still here?"

The guard nods, hesitantly returning the smile before walking off, most likely to check and see. He returns several minutes later, Doc Scratch trailing behind him. Doctor Scratch gives her a smile, silently inquiring what the matter was.

"I'm sorry to disturb all of you, but it seems that I am unable to sleep…" Jade pauses a moment, biting her lip, holding onto the small little bars, propping herself up on her tiptoes, "I was just wondering if I could possibly pay a visit to Dave…?"

Doctor Scratch hesitates, unsure. "I… suppose…" He reaches for the keys, swiftly unlocking the door, leading her down the long hallway, to a slightly more restricted area; Scratch's hands move with certain smoothness as he unlocks the door, informing her that a guard would be standing at the door, for precaution measures, but that he would be leaving for the night.

Jade steps inside the room with caution, jumping at the sound of the door being shut and locked again. "…Dave….?" She whispers, looking around, but it was useless since the room was pitch black. She shivers as she feels his hands and arms wrap around her, his cold hands forming goose bumps on her skin.

"Couldn't sleep, could ya?" he whispers into her ear, nibbling on it softly.

She bites her lip, sucking in a breath. "I haven't slept in days…"

"I hope you aren't looking to go to sleep in here, because I'll be keeping you up till they pull me off of you…" Dave growls huskily in her ear.

He pushes her across the room and down onto the bed, pushing her dress up to her shoulder before practically ripping off her panties; he quickly pushes down his pants, propping her legs up on his shoulders, but he hesitates a moment. Dave brushes her face gently with his hand, as if asking for permission; he feels her lips curl up and she reaches up, taking his hand and sucking on the tips of his fingers. Dave sucks in a breath, taking that as a yes.

He grabs her waist, shoving himself inside her without any warning; he slapped his hand over her mouth, knowing that she would cry out. "No sound…" Dave doesn't waste a moment before slamming into her, but he soon replaces his hand with his mouth.

"Mmmh… D…Dave…" Jade moans quietly as he sucks on her bottom, gripping his shoulders.

Dave shushed her quickly, biting down on her bottom lip till he tasted blood in his mouth; any normal person would feel bad about doing such a thing to their 'lover', but they weren't exactly normal, were they? Dave also knew that, to a certain extent, that she would enjoy such an act.

"Shit, Harley," he grounds out through clenched teeth, digging his nails into her hips.

"…c-close," she whispered, clenching her teeth as her hips bucked.

Dave slams into her until he feels her entire body tense then relax once she's finished; he pulls out of Jade, finishing himself off, which did not take much.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, listening to each other's ragged breaths return to a steady, even pace.

"…Dave?"

Dave crawls back over her, face inches away. "Yeah, Harley?" he pulls down her white dress, pressing their lips together once more.

"Thanks," she says, smiling, resting her hands on his shoulders before softly pushing him off her.

"…For what?"

"For helping me get a night's rest," she said, walking towards the door, knocking on it, and skipping out the door.

Dave smirks, chuckling lightly as the light from the halls leaves the room as the door is closed, "What ah tease,"


End file.
